It is frequently necessary to remove the head shafts from a pump assembly for one reason or another. Heretofore, it was necessary that the pump housing first be removed with the entire assembly then being vertically moved upwardly by means of a boom truck or the like to gain access to the coupling at the lower end of the head shaft. This procedure was extremely costly and time consuming.
Therefore, it is a principal object of the invention to provide a head shaft breaking tool.
A further object of the invention is to provide an improved tool for use in removing a head shaft.
A still further object of the invention is to provide a head shaft breaking tool including means for preventing rotation of the coupling at the lower end of the head shaft.
A still further object of the invention is to provide a head shaft breaking tool which accomodates housings of varying sizes.
A still further object of the invention is to provide a head shaft breaking tool which is economical to manufacture and durable in use.